


The First Heartbreak

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [2]
Category: Hiraya - Karanduun, Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya
Genre: di lang ikaw pwede gumawa ng origin story yelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Tala got ghosted by Asterio when they were like, eight years old or something.
Relationships: Tala/Asterio
Series: Hiraya One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Kudos: 2





	The First Heartbreak

When you’re a kid who’s used to getting everything you want, there is a tendency for you to believe in stability. In permanence. Tala has never had to lose anything, after all. Loss is an alien language and she had no desire to learn it.

When she was a kid, she had no fear of losing anything she had. She’s gotten lost, but never had to lose anything. 

And that is important to note.

When she was a kid, Tala got lost in one of the slum areas of Oratihon. She was in a pretty baby blue dress, lace socks with the cute frills at the end, and adorable white Mary Janes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a white bow. In the dreary and dirty small, cramped streets, she stood out. So, she knew she had to find a good hiding spot.

She didn’t realize at what point she got lost in the maze of Oratihon’s streets. She just realized she couldn’t hear her mom singing anymore. And then she started crying.

When she was a kid, she found her prince. He was dirty, his feet were grimy, and his breath was stale. But she imagined that he had just gone through a battle for her. His eyes were hazel. His skin pale. His smile was cute.

“What’s your name?” He asked her, sitting down on the edge of the pavement where she was crying.

Tala hesitated, “My mom said not to give my name to strangers.”

“Then, you don’t have to give me your name, Diwata.”

Tala sniffled, wiping away the snot under her nose with her pretty dress. She looked down at her now dirty white shoes.

“Can you take me back home?”

“Where do you live?”

Tala frowned.

“I don’t know. I live in a big house. We have a pool.”

“What’s a pool?” He asked, offering his hand to her to help her up. She took it, immediately feeling safe in this boy’s arms.

“It’s like a big bath tub you can swim in.”

“What’s a bath tub?” He asked, leading her through the streets, slithering between alleyways like he had a map he kept in his mind.

“It’s where you take a bath!” She giggled.

“I take a bath when it rains!”

He distracted her with conversation, and before she knew it, He had led her back to the gated community where she lived. He hesitated by the gates.

“I’m… I can’t go in.” Her prince said, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s okay! The guards know who I am.”

“I can’t go in, Diwata.”

“Then I won’t go in, too. You’re my Prince. I want you to see where I live so you can come back and we can play again.”

When she was a kid, Tala got herself a friend. She taught him a secret way into the village without having to go through the guards. There were vines he could climb and her backyard to safely fall into. When her parents were working, they played in the pool and she would share his chocolates with him. Maestro, Ferrero. Sometimes, they’d sneak into the theater company so she can sing for him, so she can take his hands and they can sneak into the dressing room and wear fancy costumes and pretend to get married.

Tala taught her Prince to love music and songs and dancing. Tala taught him to live, not just to survive. Most of all, she taught him about the stars, like her mother taught her. At night, when people in the house thought Tala was asleep, she was actually in the backyard, laying on the ground, looking up at the stars.

“My mom told me that those born under Doce Pares symbolize duality. They represent both joy and fear, love and hate, fantasy and reality.” She looked at him and smiled, “It’s cool, isn’t it?”

“Tell me more about the stars.” He said, with amazement in his eyes, no doubt falling in love with the stories of the constellations above them.

He taught her how to play Chinese Garter—They would tie the garters to a pair of sturdy chairs—and how to skip rocks on the surface of water. He brought his own favorite chocolates, as well. Flat tops. Lala. She liked Lala a lot. 

“This is nothing! Stic-O is still the best!”

“What’s Stic-O?” She asked.

“Chocolate wafers! I’ll bring some tomorrow for you, Diwata.” He said, as he started to climb the vines in her backyard, like he always did.

She bade him goodbye and said, “See you tomorrow, Prince.” Like she always did.

When she was a kid, Tala had her first heart break. She waited for him the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that.

But he never came. He gave her no explanation. No final goodbye. Just a sense of loss and unbelievable heartbreak that someone so important in her life could just walk out on her like nothing ever happened. It was worse than not having her favorite flavor of donut. It was worse than her Barbie losing its arm. Worse than when her mom scolded her for doing something bad. It made her feel like she hadn't been a good enough friend. Like she had failed him... But she didn't know why and she didn't know how to fix it.


End file.
